Natalie and Jonah Wilde
These characters belong to Tundrathesnowpup Natalie and Jonah are the 7 year-old twin son and daughter of Nick Wilde and Judy Wilde-Hopps. (lol idc about interspecies laws in real life, this is fandom and I think hybrids are awesome <3) Appearances Natalie: She has more of a body type like her father, but with a slightly chubby tummy. She has a mixture of her parent's fur colors, a rusty-red hue, with her hands and ear-tips being darker than her main fur-tone. She has a creamy muzzle, bottoms of her feet, and chest and tail markings. She has dark freckles across her nose and under her cheeks. She has long ears, but more like a fennec fox than a bunny, and she shares her mother's bright purple eyes. Her tail is fluffy, but is short. She is missing some of her front teeth and is excited to show tooth fairy Jonah: Sharing a bit of a mix of his parent's body types, he's slim, but not as slim as judy is. He has short ears, but more floppy and rounded like Judy, and he has a greyish-brown fur tone, with darker orange tips on his ears, his eyelids, spots under his eyes, and his paws. He has a light tan-gray muzzle and underbelly, and dark brown tip on his tail. His tail his bushy and poofy, but fairly small. He has Nick's shimmering green eyes. Personalities Natalie: Upbeat and charming, Natalie definitely has a way with words and hussling. She's got a way with words, and at times can be pretty slick and shifty. Though her father is somewhat proud of her, he makes sure to tell her to only hussle when it does good to other people, not to cheat them. Despite her sly moves, she's an emotional fountain ready to burst. When upset or hurt, she cannot hold back the tears no matter how much she wants to. Jonah: Positive and happy, Jonah is a friendly little boy that loves to help out others. He doesn't have the same slick moves as his sister, and is absolutely horrible at telling any lies. He always starts to thump his foot when he's lying, which makes it hard for him to get away with anything. Though sometimes his big eyes help out with that. He is open emotionally, but isn't as big of a fountain as his sister. He's very loving and affectionate, and isn't afraid to show his emotions Stories they appear in Stories by Me: *Two for one is much more fun Stories by Others: *A Wilde New Arrival *Change start with us *I'll restart again Collabs: *Lamb on the Loose (WIP) Trivia *Jonah was born before Natalie and is older by almost half an hour *They were born prematurely and Nick and Judy were very concerned for them when they were babies, as they often got sick. The twins managed to push through and are now very healthy, and Natalie is even a bit chubby (based on my life, since I was born premature and got whooping cough as a baby. I am now 19 and somewhat chubby) *Natalie sometimes has a little whistle when she talks thanks to her missing teeth, though that goes away once her adult teeth come in *They have three younger siblings: a 5 year old sister named Holly (owned by 258raindrop), a 4 year old brother named Conan(owned by Aurychase), and 2 year old little sister named Paisley AKA "Nibbles" ( owned by MidnightCollies). They are very close to their younger siblings and are very protective of them. Especially when they grow older. *One of Natalie and Jonah's best friends is Miles, the son of Flash and Priscilla owned by Natociraptor.art on instagram *As a toddler, Natalie was a wild child. She absolutely hated wearing clothing, and would take it off whenever she had the chance. Even if they were in public. She would also speed off if not holding her parent's hand, so they resorted to a child-leash (I was a child-leash kid, ahah). Because of her hatred for clothing as a child- Natalie finds interest in the Naturalist club when she's in her teens. She becomes a member there, much to the distress of her mother and some uncomfortability from her father, but Nick doesn't want to stop her passions. *Though Nick took some time off the force to be a stay-at-home dad for the twins, Judy missed her partner, and Nick was itching to get back in the field. When the twins turned 2, they hired 19-year old Windy McCoon as a nanny for the twins. The twins love their sitter, and as their family grew, Windy was always the one they would call, and at 24 years old, she is the Wilde-hopps' kids favorite nanny. Jonah even tries to help Windy when the other kids are too rowdy. If Windy is sick, Kukiko Vulpes sometimes will step in *The twins also adore Kristina Clawhauser, knowing her since they were babies, and she and Benjamin are like family to them. Jonah has a bit of a crush on Kristi, though she doesn't return the feelings, seeing Jonah more like a little brother (Like Wendy and Dipper from Gravity Falls) *Natalie grows to be a height inbetween her mother and father's- not as big as Nick, but taller than Judy. She also slims out a little bit as she gets older. While Jonah grows to be as tall as his father, but still pretty slim like Judy *Natalie has an incident with Nighthowler's on her grandparent's farm when she's 4 years old. It was absolutely terrifiying for her family *As they get older, Natalie and Jonah find themselves thinking of what they want to do for a job, Natalie, inspired by her mother and father, wants to become a police officer and help the world become an even better place. Jonah wants to be a baker, inspired by Aunt Jessi and "Uncle" Gideon's bakeries. Jessi even takes Jonah on as an apprentice during the summer in his pre-teen years, and he becomes her partner when he's older. Gideon had since expanded his stores to Zootopia, and Jessi and Jonah manage the one in Central Square. *Much to Nick's distress, Jonah wants to become a Junior Ranger Scout. He fears his son being bullied for being a hybrid, but Judy convinces him to let him try. Jonah is welcomed with open arms (it helps that his parents were heroes) and Nick is very relieved *Jonah is extremely close to his younger brother, Conan, and will often times play cops and robbers with him to help him chase his dream of becoming a police officer like his parents(and eventually Natalie.) *They currently do not have any crushes, but I am going to be extremely picky on picking ships for my babies *Natalie is fiercely protective over her siblings, and would get into a fight just to protect them. When Paisley is a teenager and starts to get bullied, Natalie promises not to get angry after she finally opens up to them and tells them why she'd been acting so strangely. She wants what's best for her siblings and is very encouraging. *Natalie is really close to her father, though she loves her mother just as much. Jonah is closer to his mother, though really enjoys spending time with Nick as much as possible *Natalie's middle name is Marie, while Jonah's is Reed. Named after (my version) of Nick's parents. His mother, Marie, is still alive, he just figured it'd be a sweet gesture. (like how my middle name is my grandmother's first name) *When they're older and realize their youngest sister, Paisley, is feeling left out- Natalie and Jonah find hobbies for them to enjoy one-on-one with her: Natalie starts a food blog with her that they continue even into their adulthood under the website name "NattieNibbles". Jonah bakes with Pasiley and entrusts her to be his taste tester for any new recipes he tries out since he doesn't trust Natalie's tastes since she's a garbage disposal and will eat absolutely anything Gallery Babehs.png|snuggled in new PJs from Uncle Finnick waddup.jpg|A sketch of a teenaged Natalie at the Naturalist club math doodles.jpg|random doodles from math class- sad jude and baby headshots of Natalie and Jonah dont worry.png|Natalie comforting little sis Holly on her first day of kindergarten- she's too nervous to go in, but Nat reassures her that it will be okay family dance.png|Was listening to Try Everything on repeat and then this happened- The twins are around 2- and Judy is pregnant with Holly Brotherly meet.jpg|An adorable gift from Aury <3 Jonah meeting his little brother for the first time! He adores little Conan~ ask 4.png|answers for an ask my OCs thing i'm doing on Deviantart Wilde sisters.png|Art trade with fuzzy >u< She wanted the three wilde sisters together c: Little bit of an age skip- Natalie is 11, Holly is 9, and Paisley is 6. They're probably taking a walk to get ice cream while Conan and Jonah are having a boy's day- Natalie asks Holly how her newest book is c: captured.png|An Art trade with Aury, Natalie playing Cops and Robbers with Conan at_babybro_by_aurychase-damlcva.jpg|Aury's part of the trade- Natalie meeting baby conan for the first time~ at__wilde_girls_family_pic_by_raindroplily-darcwyx.png|Rain's part of a trade~ The Wilde girls taking a portrait~ (I need to do a followup with the boys) TwinnieTime.png|Jonah has a little helper in the kitchen! He loves baking with his youngest sister~ Art trade by Midnightcollies! BakingTogether.png|The twins spend some time with baby Paisley <3 Art trade by Midnightcollies! Category:Tundrathesnowpup Fanon Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Wilde-Hopps Family Category:Children Category:Hyrbids Category:The Wilde Family Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:NickXJudy Category:Relative to Judy Hopps Category:Relative to Nick Wilde Category:Canids Category:Mammals Category:Foxes Category:Bunnies Category:Morgan's Fanonverse Category:Older sibling Category:Hybrids Category:Twins